stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TimPendragon
To start a new conversation please click the + sign next to the ''edit button.'' Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Re: User 75.0.10.229 ... Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I'm going to give the user the benefit of the doubt for the moment. – 11:47, 1 January 2008 (UTC) Re: Tim and Jean's date in Australia Hey, I was just looking at the Australia article and saw about Tim Sinclair and Jean Brennan's first date at . What did you have in mind for this? Like near the ? Some nice harbours are (awesome view of the city, really close, and tons of eateries and very upmarket area) and (Circular Quay), although the former is my most favourite. The Harbour itself is huge (and having sailed in it on a cruise ship, I can tell you... it seems to go on forever!), with the Wikipedia article saying something about 55 square kilometers of area. Just thought I'd give you some food for thought. --usscantabrian 23:25, 10 January 2008 (UTC) :Not a problem... That area of Sydney is such a lovely place. Actually, I totally love Sydney. It, for some reason, reminds me of Chicago. We nearly bought a second spa school in Sydney a few months back in ! *sigh* Maybe one day! (When Australia and New Zealand become one country... lots of opposition from the NZ leaders but lots of people secretly want it! They know they do! LOL) --usscantabrian 01:33, 11 January 2008 (UTC) ::It comes up every so often. Our currencies are usually pretty close (like right now I think we're 88cents AU to every NZ dollar), and there has been talk for years of a joint currency (like the Euro, but called the Anzac dollar). The Australian constitution even refers to New Zealand as a possible state, so there would be no change there (New Zealand wouldn't ratify it in 1901 which is why we are a separate country). Unfortunately, New Zealand has a much stronger sense of native-peoples' rights than Australia (a big sticking point). In saying that, trans-Tasman business is huge, and I think they have or are talking seriously about combining some parts of our exchanges. The politicians don't like the idea of becoming part of Australia because their numbers would be reduced and they'd have to become only a local parliament and not a national one. Quite frankly, I think most of us wouldn't mind seeing them take a demotion like that! Power's getting a little bit to some of their heads! LOL ::On a totally different note, Noel and I could move to Australia tomorrow and need no visa, and vice versa: all New Zealand citizens and permanent residents, and Australian citizens and permanent residents, have the right to freely migrate from one country to the other. There's a bit of a sibling-rivalry thing going on between the two (even to the point I said to some Australian chick one time, "Why is it a country with 18 million people feels so threatened by one that has 4 million?") but I think it has become more friendly as time goes on. It is, overall, very interesting topic-wise... if you want more information, see . I could go on and on about it! :) --usscantabrian 01:54, 11 January 2008 (UTC) Response I'm not ignoring you. On Livingston, it sounded like that was what you meant. On Tecklenburg, I thought we'd figured that out. 06:11, 31 January 2008 (UTC) Typhon Thanks, it's good to be here. I stumbled across the Typhon Station article, and then started to pop around. I tell ya, I was touched by the entry for Barbara. The real one, the doc, not Clairidge. So I figured I'd add what I know, and hopefully help out. I like this place... --Mikeymo1741 23:37, 23 February 2008 (UTC) Image question Is Image:MLB-2380.jpg an old version you are not using any more? Just asking because I'm going through the unused files and trying to delete unneeded images. – 03:13, 7 March 2008 (UTC) Star Trek: Sons of Liberty source Tim, can you put up a source for this spin off? Given that it is quite tied into your articles (including some featured articles) I'm a bit reluctant to remove the page and references due to a lack of source. I noticed it said that some of the work is only a drabble, if you can make one or two of those available online that would be enough for the tag to be removed. I'm not looking for all 26 stories to be online, just "Rising Stars", for example, will do. – 17:48, 26 July 2008 (UTC) :That's fine, I'll leave the page alone until the end of August to give you time to put something up. No point removing it if you'll add a source in the next few weeks. – 19:01, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Image question Tim, someone just uploaded Image:ChrisMontague 2386.JPG and it looks actually like one of your photomanips. – 04:22, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, that's Image:BenBartholomew2382.jpg. 05:52, 15 August 2008 (UTC) :Oops, nm. Just saw the same comment on the Montague image talk page. 05:54, 15 August 2008 (UTC) ::No problems, Tim. – 03:44, 16 August 2008 (UTC)